The Fate
by Stacie Kaniko
Summary: Haruno Sakura si Putri yang menginjak masa labil, menemupi perjodohan dan tak terima. Niatnya, sih berencana kabur tapi nasibnya malah jadi begini /AU/ Rating T plus aja nambah dikit/ Pairing masih dipertimbangkan


**Stacie Kaniko ©**

**PROUD TO BE PRESENT**

**THE FATE**

**This story belong to **_**me**_**, casts belong to **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Standard warning applied**

_**Do not copycat and plagiarize, because its sinning!**_

**Don't like, don't read, Just Click 'back' button**

**Happy reading ^^**

**Chapter 1.**

Suasana terlihat kaku, dan tegang. Gadis ber-_kimono_ merah muda itu memandangi ayahnya dengan hormat. Berusaha mungkin melembutkan suaranya kala menyanggah perintah ayahnya.

"Tapi ayah—."

"Aku tak mau tahu!"

"Tapi aku tak mengenalnya. Tak bisa—."

"Jangan membantah."

"Ta—."

**Plak!**

Sebuah tangan melayang dipipi gadis ber-_kimono_ merah muda itu. Sang gadis lantas memegangi pipinya yang perih. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan, wajahnya dipenuhi ekspresi _shock_.

Baru kali ini orang yang paling ia hormati melakukan kekerasan padanya. Matanya mulai basah dan terbelalak—lambat laun meredup, tatapan terluka menghiasi wajahnya.

Para pelayan memandangi sang puteri cemas, namun tak berani karena takut melawan perintah sang _oosama_. Disisi raja berdirilah dua penasihat tua, memandangi gadis ber_surai_merah muda itu.

Sang Raja sedikit tersentak setelah melakukannya, namun ia kembali ketatapan sebelumnya. Ia tetap bersikukuh dengan keinginannya. Haruno Sakura adalah anak tunggalnya, itu berarti ia HARUS menerima perintahnya apapun itu.

Gadis itu menghapus air matanya kasar, dan memandang ayahnya untuk pertama kali dengan tatapan kecewa, "_Sou desu_, Kizashi_oosama__**.**_" ucapnya lirih lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Oh ia berani bersumpah, sikap kurang ajarnya tadi baru saja lakukan selama 18 tahun ia hidup.

Para pelayan langsung mengikuti sang _Hime _sedangkan sang _oosama_ hanya menghela nafas berat, "Kenapa begitu sulit?"

Salah seorang penasihat angkat bicara, "bersabarlah Haruno-_oosama_. Seharusnya anda memerintahkannya tanpa emosi seperti tadi."

"Benar. Saya rasa ini bukanlah misi kecil, harusnya anda memberi alasan tadi dengan sikap lemah lembut agar ia tidak membangkang. Sekarang akan sedikit lebih sulit untuk mengajaknya bekeja sama." Sahut seorang penasihat wanita.

Sang Raja hanya memegangi kepalanya seraya menunjukan ekspresi mengeluh. Pikirannya cukup buntu sekarang.

* * *

><p><strong>*** Stacie_The Fate ***<strong>

* * *

><p>Gadis itu masih terguncang, air matanya mengalir jikalau mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Matanya bengkak karena menangis seharian, bahkan di jam malam yang seharusnya ia telah terlelap, ia belum bisa menutup matanya.<p>

"_Otousama_, kenapa kau begitu?"

Tiba-tiba gadis itu tersadar, ia hanya tertawa hambar. "Bukan, dia adalah _Oosama_," gadis itu kembali tertawa, "aku tidak punya _otousama_, kenapa aku sampai lupa?" Ia memukul kepalanya pelan, lama kelamaan ia kembali terdiam, matanya kembali meredup.

Ia melirik jendela, dan menimang-nimang.

* * *

><p><strong>*** Stacie_The Fate ***<strong>

* * *

><p>Tampak sesosok manusia bejubah hitam dengan caping tengah berlari kearah hutan. Ia mempercepat larinya, sesekali diliriknya kebelakang, mengecek adakah orang yang melihatnya.<p>

Sosok itu beristirahat dibawah pohon besar ketika ia sudah sampai ditengah-tengah hutan. Dipandanginya langit, sosok sang Puteri malam tengah menunjukan dirinya. Sinarnya menunjukan keindahannya.

Sosok itu melepas capingnya, nampak _surai_merah muda panjang tergerai indah. Gadis itu menghapus peluh yang terpampang didahinya lalu kembali memandangi sang Bulan.

Matanya mulai sayup-sayup, angin malam berdesir memilukan tulang karena suhunya. Gadis itu merapatkan jubah, dan memeluk capingnya lalu mencoba untuk tidur.

Ia merasa tengah berada dialam antara sadar, dan tak sadar. Mimpi mulai mengisi pikirannya namun ia masih bisa mendengar keadaan sekeliling hutan.

Sepertinya tak mudah baginya untuk terlelap tanpa gangguan. Ia terperanjat kala mendengar suara ledakan besar. Cepat-cepat ia memakai capingnya tanpa merapihkan _surai_nya yang mencolok. Ia menatap sekeliling waspada sekaligus_shock_.

_**Suara apa barusan?**_

Ketika ia memandang kearah selatan, tak jauh darisana terlihat asap-asap mengepul, seperti hasil dari suara—yang diperkirakannya ledakan—yang mengusiknya tadi.

Dengan siaga, ia memicingkan matanya kearah sana. Ia terhentak ketika melihat bayangan sesuatu dibalik asap tersebut. Sosok tinggi langsing. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Pikiran _horror_ mulai menyandranya.

Ia mengambil pisau kecil dari dalam jubahnya, memegangnya erat sebagai senjata. Bagaimanapun juga ia seorang wanita, tak heran ia harus menjaga dirinya disaat sendiri seperti ini—dari apapun makhluk yang akan ia hadapi.

"Siapa kau!" Sosok dibalik asap itu berteriak, sekilas tubuh gadis itu merileks, _**ternyata manusia**_. Namun dengan segera ia mengejang. Dari suaranya si gadis menilik bahwa orang itu adalah lelaki. Lantas dengan cepat ia kembali mengeratkan pisau kecilnya.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Ancam gadis itu tajam. Terdengar bunyi ranting, dan daun kering bergesekan dan patah, juga kerikil yang bergesekan. Dengan cepat gadis itu kembali mengintrupsi, "Jangan Mendekat!"

Sayang sekali, suara yang harusnya ia hasilkan seharusnya lantang, bukan terdengar lirih.

Sang empu bayangan tadi telah keluar dari balik asap abu-abu itu. Sesosok menyerupai manusia, tinggi kurus dan bersurai panjang. "Siapa kau?" Sosok itu memicingkan matanya tajam.

Sang gadis lantas menodongkan pisau itu kearah sang lelaki, "kubilang jangan mendekat!" Gadis itu perlahan mundur dengan gerakan terburu-buru. Sayangnya sebuah akar pohon besar mengintrupsi salah satu pergelangan kakinya. Sontak ia terjatuh, dan meringis pelan.

Lelaki dihadapannya hanya menatap malas kearah sang gadis, "heh orang bodoh, sedang apa kau malam-malam disini?"

"Apa kau bilang?! Tunggu, kau sendiri sedang apa, hah!"

Mungkin kebanyakan ibu di desa mengatakan hal seperti 'tirulah sikap seorang puteri, sungguh sopan perlakuan dan tata bicaranya' kepada anak-anak perempuannya. Namun sayangnya, fakta tentang ucapan sang Puteri bertolak belakang sekali.

Lelaki itu meringis sebentar, "jadi kau wanita, ya? Sedang apa seorang wanita berada ditengah hutan seperti ini? Ini masih jam 2 dini hari, nona," terang sang lelaki, sedikit mencibir sebenarnya.

Gadis itu nampak berpikir sebentar lalu berdiri, "kumohon bantu aku, kumohon. Bisakah kau memberikanku tempat tinggal?" Kepalanya menunduk, sejujurnya baru kali ini ia berinteraksi dengan orang lain diluar pegawai kerajaan. Bahkan dengan penduduk desa saja tidak boleh.

"Kau gila, ya? _Onamae__wa_," Lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "_gosyosshin__wa_."

Gadis itu mendesis tajam, namun tetap memperkenalkan diri—yang sepentingnya saja. "Saki_ desu_. _Konoha no sato karakimashita_," gadis itu menelan liurnya sesaat, "bisakah kau membantuku?"

Lelaki itu memberikan pandangan menilai, "hm kenapa kau kesini?"

"Em... Aku hanya kabu—maksudku pergi mencari udara segar. Ayahku sedang labil sekarang, aku tidak mau membantu permintaannya jadi aku pergi meninggalkannya." Gadis itu mengangkat bahu, "intinya begitu."

_**Berbohong sedikit itu manusiawi, kan?**_

Lelaki itu kembali memandangi gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah, "hah, sepertinya ada. Tapi untuk masalah layak tidaknya aku tidak menjamin." Lelaki itu bebalik, surai pirangnya hampir sepanjang pinggang. "Ikuti aku!"

Ia sebenarnya sempat berpikir, mengapa cepat sekali laki-laki ini menyetujui permintaa—permohonannya, namun sekarang ia harus berpikir dua kali. _**Hajar saja kalau orang ini berani macam-macam**_, batin gadis ini mengingatkan, terdiam sebentar, dan langsung mengikutinya.

"Bisakah kau berjalan perlahan? Disini cukup gelap ,dan banyak akar pohon dimana-mana."

"_Huh_, kau terlalu banyak meminta. Emang aku ayahmu?" Nadanya menyindir.

Gadis itu mendengus sebal, ada saja orang yang seperti itu. "_Onamae__wa_."

"..."

"Kau dengar tidak?"

"Panggil saja Deidara."

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Diam saja! Nanti juga tahu."

"Omong-omong, tadi kau meledakan sesuatu?"

" _Urusai, pinky_."

* * *

><p><strong>*** Stacie_The Fate ***<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurasa kau bisa tidur disini." Deidara memandang bangunan—atau mungkin bisa disebut begitu—didepannya dengan pandangan <em>casual<em>.

"Maksudmu kau suruh aku tidur di kandang kuda?!" Mata gadis itu terbelalak tak percaya. Apa orang didepannya masih waras?

Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "tidak terima? Sudah syukur kuberi tempat."

"T—Tapi jika disana bisa gatal-gatal, _baka_!"

"Terserah, tinggal kau pilih tidur didalam sana atau dihutan. Tak tahu diri sekali kau, _heh_." lelaki itu berjalan meninggalkan si gadis ke gubuk disebelahnya. Ia masuk, dan tak keluar lagi.

Dengan nanar Sakura memandangi obyek dihadapannya, kandang kuda yang tak terawat, dan kosong. Meski begitu banyak hewan-hewan kecil dan jerami yang berserakan. Gadis itu kembali bergidik, "Tidak mau!"

Sakura menghampiri gubuk yang tak jauh dari kandang itu, menggedori pintu tak sabar, "hei bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur disini? Hanya untuk semalam saja!"

"Tidak bisa! Kalau tak mau pulang saja!" Teriak pemilik gubuk itu dari dalam. Sakura hanya menghela napasnya. Perlahan ia mendudukan tubuhnya disamping pintu gubuk itu. Setidaknya tanahnya tidak sekotor dalam kandang itu—walau harus diakui, mungkin ia akan masuk angin. Ia menutup matanya perlahan yang telah letih bekerja itu. Perlahan, ia mulai terbuai akan mimpi.

* * *

><p><strong>*** Stacie_The Fate ***<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang Lelaki bersurai pirang menatap gadis bersurai merah muda itu malas. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu gadis itu cepat, membuat sang gadis mengerang namun tak cukup untuk membuka matanya.<p>

Deidara nampak berhenti sebentar, ekspresinya berubah jadi 'aneh' namun cepat-cepat ia ubahnya. "OI! BANGUN!" Dengan suara ekstra yang nyaring ia berteriak didepan muka sigadis.

Gadis itu terlonjak dari posisi duduknya. Sekilas ia terlihat linglung sampai ia melihat seseorang dihadapannya. Ekspresinya berubah kusut, "apa maumu, _huh_?!"

"_Heh_, gadis kerbau! Bangun dan lebih baik kau cepat-cepat bereskan kandang kuda itu jika kau ingin menempatinya nanti malam." Deidara memanganginya kesal, cepat-cepat ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

"Pasar! Cari makan."

* * *

><p><strong>*** Stacie_The Fate ***<strong>

* * *

><p>Gadis itu mengeluh, betapa banyaknya hewan-hewan kecil. Dengan sabar ia memindahkan jerami-jerami itu keluar kandang, dan menyucinya disungai kecil yang ditemuinya. Setelah dianggapnya cukup lumayan bersih untuk dipakai, ia menjemurnya.<p>

Ia mengambir air, dan menyiramkannya kedalam gudang. berkali-kali, dan menyikat-nyikat lantainya dengan daun kering yang di pijak dengan kaki. Setelah dirasakannya sudah cukup bersih ia beristirahat dipinggir sungai. Ditatapnya pantulan dirinya di air jernih sungai itu.

Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri, sungguh berantakan sekali dirinya, dan juga bau. Karena tak betah dengan keadaan, ia memandangi sekitarnya. Setelah dikiranya aman, ia melucuti pakaiannya, dan mandi.

*garis ffn*

Cepat-cepat ia berpakaian sebelum ada yang melihatnya. Biasanya jika ia mandi diluar, ada 2 pengawal, dan para dayang-dayang yang menjaganya. Namun sekarang? Ia bukan Puteri lagi. Ia hanya gadis pelarian yang tak memiliki apapun.

Ia menyisir rambutnya perlahan dengan jari tangan. Tentu saja tak terpikir olehnya untuk membawa alat-alat penata rambut saat kabur tadi malam.

Untung saja saat kecil ia dilatih Hyuuga-_sensei_ untuk melumpuhkan beberapa titik ditubuh manusia. Ia memang tak terlalu berbakat untuk hal satu itu, tapi cukup lumayan untuk menghadapi 4 penjaga yang berjaga didekat jendela kamarnya, dan 2 penjaga kebun belakang kerajaan.

Ia memandangi jerami-jerami yang mulai kering, diambilnya lalu disusun didalam bekas kandang kuda itu. Setelah cukup lama pekerjaannya selesai. Sejujurnya ia tak pernah melakukan hal-hal berat dulu. Pekerjaannya hanya merajut, merangkai bunga, dan memasak kue. Sisanya hanya bermain, dan bersantai.

Tubuhnya terasa pegal. Sendinya terasa ngilu. Perlahan ia memutarkan kepalanya sekedar melemaskan otot-otot yang kaku. Hebat, seumur hidupnya—yang tepatnya masih berumur 18 tahun itu—baru kali ini membereskan satu ruang yang benar-benar kotor, dan faktanya sendirian. Suara yang berasal dari dalam perut menginterupsi kerja otaknya. Ia menggerutu sendiri.

Nampak seorang pemuda memegangi kantong belanjaannya berhenti sebentar. Dipandanginya gadis ber_surai_ basah dihadapannya. Ia menatapnya aneh, dahinya mengernyi,. "Kau habis mandi?"

"Ya, kenapa memang?" Gadis itu tak terlalu mempedulikan tatapan lelaki muda itu padanya, ia justru memandangi kantung yang sedang dijinjing Deidara, "Apa itu makanan?"

Deidara tersadar dari lamunannya, baru kali ini dia hidup dengan wanita di sekitarnya. Tentu saja Rasanya aneh. Ia berdehem sesaat dan segera ia mengangkat kantung itu, "un, Ayo makan." Pemuda itu memasuki gubuk kecilnya, dibelakangnya mengekor sang gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Itu apa?"

"Ramen, kau bisa masak?" Deidara berbicara seraya menyiapkan peralatan masaknya.

"Tidak." Sakura tampak menyesal, bisa-bisanya seorang wanita tidak bisa masak. Sejujurnya ia malu pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau diingat-ingat, hanya kue keringlah yang mampu ia buat. Menyedihkan, siapa yang mengira kemampuan memasak sang putri diperlukan?n

"Payah." Pemuda itu melontarkan ejekan-ejekan kecil, membuat sang gadis mendengus sebal.

* * *

><p><strong>*** Stacie_The Fate ***<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura tak bisa merapatkan bibirnya kala menatap panci ukuran kecil yang diletakan ditengah meja reot itu. Dari dalamnya mengepul asap panas yang wangi, membuat air liur dua manusia itu menitik.<p>

Dengan semangat, Deidara memegang _Hashi-_nya, "_Itadakimasu_." Ia mulai melahap ramen itu langsung dari pancinya.

Sakura menegak liurnya, "_Ano_... Kau tak punya wadah?" Gadis itu memandang cemas kearah Deidara.

Pemuda itu mendengus, "makan saja apa adanya! Kalau tak mau ya sudah." Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya, membuat sang gadis jadi harap-harap cemas akan kehabisan makanan.

Dengan membuat tekat, Sakura mengambil _hashi_—sumpit—dihadapannya, ia bergeser kesisi Deidara, dan menggerakan sumpitnya canggung, "bisakah kau bergeser sedikit?"

Deidara mendengus, sedikit bergeser namun ia tetap melanjutkan makannya. Dengan menahan malu, Sakura menyumpit telurnya. Cepat-cepat dimasukan kedalam mulutnya ketika perutnya meneriaki raungan kasar. Deidara tergelak, membuat pipi gadis itu memerah.

"Diamlah! Aku belum makan dari semalam, ini wajar!" Ujarnya ketus lalu memasukan mie kedalam mulutnya. Deidara mencibir kata 'wajar' dengan wajah konyolnya.

Terlihat kedua insan yang tengah akur menyantap seporsi Ramen dalam 1 panci kecil bersama-sama. Sakura yang tengah menyadari pipinya berdekatan dengan pipi sang pemuda langsung mendorongnya jauh-jauh, "Jangan dekat-dekat, _Baka_!"

Dengan sebal Deidara menegak airnya, dan melirik gadis itu tajam.

**TSUZUKU**

Hoho, fanfic lama sebenernya. Mau republish aja dengan beberapa format yang dirubah. Udah manis belum? :p

Anyway, Happy new year minna-san, semoga tahun ini hal baik selalu menyertai, amiin.

Feedback for new chapie or dis? Wdyt?

**January, 01****st**** 2015**

**Regard,**

**Stacie Kaniko**


End file.
